


Right or Wrong

by ikkimensi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkimensi/pseuds/ikkimensi
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers (a.k.a. Steve) and James Buchanan Barnes (a.k.a. Bucky) have both been friends with Natasha Romanov for a while, and have both fallen in love with her. Now, Natasha has discovered she is asexual and decided to share this with her friends. What will Steve and Bucky do now?





	Right or Wrong

Steve’s POV

Natasha Romanov has been one of my best friends since the start of high school. We have our group of friends and we built a social life together. I still don’t understand how I’ve fallen in love with her, but I have, hard. She’s the person I thought I’d never find, the one I’d love to spend my life with, if it weren’t for the fact that I’m not the only one that thinks this. Since freshman year, both I and Bucky Barnes have been trying to impress Nat. Or at least that’s what I’ve noticed. He’s part of our friend group and both he and I are always doing our utter best to impress Natasha but to no avail. She never appears to be interested in anyone, so Bucky and I just end up making fools of ourselves. Today, at lunch, Natasha said she had an announcement.

 

Bucky’s POV

I’ve known Natalia Romanova for ages. We both transferred here from Russia, at a very young age. She was born there and I moved there for my dad’s job when I was 1 but moved back at the age of 8. We both only knew Russian and went to an international school for a while to integrate into the normal school system. That’s where we met. We also met Clint, Thor, and Wanda there. It was the only international school in New York and conveniently was next to a normal high school, which is where most of the now permanently staying students went. Natasha and I were friends with Clint Thor and Wanda in that school, but only me and Natasha were in the same year, Clint and Thor left us a year early, as they are older, and Wanda a year later. Nat and I transferred to the normal school together but ended up in different classes and for a year we kind of lost track of each other until we ended up in the same art class in sophomore year. Now we are in Junior year, in the lunch break, when Natasha told us she had something to say.

 

Third person POV

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha, but also Sam, Scott, Tony, Thor, Clint, and Wanda, were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. Steve sat next to Bucky, who sat next to Natasha, who sat next to Wanda, who sat next to Clint, who sat next to Scott, who sat next to Sam, who sat next to Thor, who sat next to Tony. They were busy with their usual banter and eating, complaining about the gross food in school, and other things teenagers do, when Natasha suddenly spoke louder than the rest. “I have to tell you guys something,” She said, “I don’t want any weird comments, homophobia, or general ass behaviour, so if you decide you can’t handle what I’m about to say, you can fuck off. It has taken me long enough to get enough courage. I am asexual.” 

Two wows could be heard from her side and a very happy yes from her other side. 

“Hey, I’m asexual too!” Wanda said, hugging her tightly.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you could leave a kudos or a comment, that would be greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
